Customers view products as form of self-expression. Consumer products provide a platform to customize everyday products according to a consumer's desired needs or preferences. Consumers may feel more connected to products they are able to help create or customize. Traditionally, customization is a time-intensive and costly process between a supplier and the consumer. For example, a specific consumer's preferences need to be understood prior to creating the product according to the consumer's specifications. As the demand for consumer choice increases, there is a need for continued improvement in customization features available for consumer products, such as audio headphones.